


近墨者黑

by Moniana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniana/pseuds/Moniana
Summary: 安纳金曾经讨厌等待。





	近墨者黑

安纳金曾经讨厌等待。

别误会，无论长老会或他的老师父欧比旺是如何认为的，他并非缺乏自控能力。他能等待飞梭大赛的信号灯一盏一盏亮起又全部熄灭的那一瞬间；他能等待漫长又无趣的长老会结束后去做他认为对的事情；他甚至能在充满了沼泽和毒虫的潮湿星球潜伏上好几个标准周，就为了捉住那个狡猾的军火贩子。

然而更多时候，等待让他感到无能为力。他讨厌无能为力的时刻（更讨厌不够好的自己）。当他坐在黄昏号的驾驶室，视窗外是超空间那炫目的白光，船舱内是中毒昏迷的欧比旺和正照顾他的阿索卡时，这短短十分钟航程让他难以忍受，如噩梦重现。

_“我为你骄傲，安尼。我好想你。我爱……”_

安纳金·天行者是共和国的无畏英雄，勇往直前，永不退缩。他总是能找到从A到B最直截了当的距离，总是冲在最前方，但他仍然无法避免等待。

他恨等待。

++++++++++

欧比旺从来不缺乏耐心。

毫无疑问他曾是个莽撞的学徒（他的徒弟并不需要知道这一点），但在经历了纳布战役和养大一个“野生”的力敏后，他的耐心仿佛已经无穷无尽。特别是当他的徒弟从一个小胳膊小腿的可爱孩子，长成一个夺目耀眼的年轻人，时常用如此美丽的笑容袭击他，用如此信赖的眼神凝视着他。

_现在并不是一个好时机，共和国需要他的绝地将军。_

“……我爱你，师父。”从昏迷中醒来，欧比旺听到的第一句话是徒弟轻柔而绝望的低语。

协调家欧比旺·肯诺比知道什么时候该果断出击。他抓住一脸震惊的安纳金，将他拉向自己，用发软的手臂扣住他的脑袋，吻住年轻人有点干涩的双唇。

++++++++++

安纳金等得快要疯狂。不小心泄露的心声带来的，并非失望的师父关于斩断依恋的说教，这会儿他那个一直以完美绝地形象示人的师父，正把他压在病床上，带着无比的专注对他的脖子又舔又吸。欧比旺的呼吸还带着些许高烧的余热，喷在他的颈间，左手恶意地揉捏着他的乳头，涂着耦合剂的两根右手手指正在他的后穴进进出出，甜蜜地折磨了他整整二十分钟。

“师父……嗯……我准备，好了……快进来。”

“哦我急躁的徒弟，耐心点，我可不想伤到你。”

安纳金决定去他妈的耐心，他翻身把欧比旺压在下面，一手压着欧比旺的胸，一手扶着师父的阴茎，缓缓坐了下去，感受着它一寸一寸毫不含糊地撑开自己。即使经过了充分的准备，这仍然很痛，但是被师父填满的满足感让他战栗。他盯看着师父因欲望而闪闪发光的眼睛，抓住床边，开始上下移动，在师父的阴茎上操着自己。

医疗室充斥着他们高高低低的呻吟和喘息，若非将军的病房在星舰医疗仓的最深处，只怕这会儿愤怒的基克斯就要把打扰病人休息的安纳金从欧比旺身上扯下来仍出去了。

安纳金从不知道自己的体力这么差。在一波一波的快感袭击下，他腰酸腿软，起身的动作越来越慢。他想要保持韵律，却不得不停下休息。“师父，帮帮我”。

“哦，安尼。”欧比旺抱住安纳金的腰，翻身将他压在床单上，扯过枕头塞在他的臀部下面，握住他的双手，开始抽插。

“再快点，欧比旺，给我更多！”

欧比旺加快了速度，调整角度以碾过安纳金的前列腺。安纳金的呼吸越来越急促，他就要到了，欧比旺知道自己也坚持不了多久。随着不断拔高的呻吟，两人同时达到了高潮。

++++++++++

安纳金曾经讨厌等待。

而现在，在高潮的余韵中，在欧比旺令人安心的重量下，安纳金享受着这一刻的温暖，以及通过原力链接传来的激烈爱意。

他发现自己可以容忍等待。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 0.突发脑洞是因为手头在翻一篇文，但是进度缓慢感觉永远也翻不到滚床单了。  
> 1.其实一开始脑洞的是等待不应期过去。  
> 2.本来还想加一个师父英雄救美的场景，但是emmmmm等不及了我要肉。


End file.
